ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Mickey Mouse Revue (newer version)
This could be the newer and 21st century version of WDW's Mickey Mouse. The show could have the original version, but with new characters, songs, and scenes. And also, the ending live-ation clip from the Mickey Mouse Revue pre-show could be remade. The show could replace Princess Fantasy Faire at Disneyland in California. Songs *"Overture: Heigh Ho/Whistle While You Work/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/Beauty and the Beast/Circle of Life/Just Can't Wait to be King/Once Upon a Dream - Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip/Friend Like Me - the Genie" *"Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf"' - The Three Little Pigs *"I'm Wishing" - Snow White *"The Silly Song" - The Seven Dwarfs *"Part of Your World" - Ariel *"Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder, and their ocean co-stars *"Be Our Guest" - Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and the kitchen objects *"Colors of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, and Young Simba * "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - The Fairy Godmother *"So This is Love" - Cinderella and Prince Charming *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" - Everybody *"Mickey Mouse Alma Mater" - Everybody *"Exit Music: Casey Jr/The Work Song/Mickey Mouse March/You Can Fly/When You Wish Upon a Star/A Spoonful of Sugar" Characters and their musical instruments in the orchestra *"Mickey Mouse" - Conductor *"Minnie Mouse" - Violin *"Darkwing Duck" - Violin *"Gosalyn Mallard" - Violin *"King Arthur" - Violin *"Goofy" - Bass Viola *"Princess Tiana" - Bass Viola *"Prince Naveen" - Bass Viola *"Peter Pan" - Pan Flute *"Donald Duck" - Cello *"Daisy Duck" - Cello *"Alice" - Cello *"Wendy Darling" - Cello *"Pluto" - High Hat Cymbal *"Scrooge McDuck" - Ukulele *"Merlin" - Bassoon *"Winnie the Pooh" - Kazoo *"Rabbit" - Slide Whistle *"Piglet" - Harmonica *"Mad Hatter" - Bass Clarinet *"March Hare" - helps with Bass Clarinet *"Dormouse" - nothing but stays inside the Bass Clarinet *"White Rabbit" - Brass Horn *"Pinocchio" - Triangle *"Jiminy Cricket" - helps Pinocchio *"Geppetto" - a pair of Timpani drums *"Clarabelle Cow" - Clarinet *"Horace Horsecollar" - Saxophone *"Huey" - Trumpet *"Dewey" - Trumpet *"Louie" - Trumpet *"Chip (RR)" - Trombone *"Dale (RR)" - helps with Trombone *"Tigger" - Trombone *"Dumbo" - Tuba *"Timothy the Mouse" - helps with Tuba *"Baloo" - Flute *"Gopher" - Washboard *"King Louie" - Xlyophone, Wood Blocks *"Rapunzel" - her own Hair as a Harp *"Prince Flynn" - joins Rapunzel in plucking her Hair Characters who sing on stage *"Princess Aurora", and "Prince Phillip" (From Sleeping Beauty) *"The Genie" (From Aladdin) *"Aladdin" and "Jasmine" (From Aladdin) *"Practical Pig", "Fifer Pig" and "Fiddler Pig" (From Three Little Pigs) *"Snow White" (From Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *"The Dwarfs" (From Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) *"Ariel" (From The Little Mermaid) *"Sebastian", "Flounder", and the "Ocean creatures" (From The Little Mermaid) *"Lumiere", "Cogsworth", "Mrs. Potts", "Chip", and "the kitchen objects" (From Beauty and the Beast) *"Belle" and "The Prince" (From Beauty and the Beast) *"Pocahontas", and "John Smith" (from Pocahontas) *"Timon", "Pumbaa" and "Young Simba" (From The Lion King) *"Nala", "Zazu", "an ostritch", "two hippos"," two giraffes" (From The Lion King) *"The Fairy Godmother", "Cinderella" and "Prince Charming" (From Cinderella) *"Brer Bear", "Brer Fox" and "Brer Rabbit" (From Song of The South) Triva * The Original Mickey Mouse Revue performed at Walt Disney World from 1971 to 1980 and played from Tokyo Disneyland from 1983 to 2009. *The Original Show is Over Few Decades, You Won't Able to Find "High School Musical", "Camp Rock", "Hannah Montana" or Any Current Disney Movie or Disney Channel Shows *The animatronics from the Mickey Mouse Revue could be changed, remade and reprogramming. Merchandise *The Official Soundtrack *Disney Theme Parks Pin *Disneyland Resort: The Official Album (With Few Portions of The Show Includes Like The Overture, Few Segments and Exit Music) *Book based on the show *Shirts and Dresses *A Script with Original MMR Images Category:Disney attractions Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts